Lord Pyrien
by Roxi2Star
Summary: A story I had written for Lady-Pryien's birthday a way back. Lovino is a rich boy who has fallen for both his stable hands. A pair of very sexy brothers.
Lovino was to be Lord Pyrien. Lovino, Lord of Pyrien. Sort of rolls off the tongue. As the oldest of three, there was no question the land would be his. His father was more than happy to pass it down to him (Even though his younger brother Feliciano was much better with money.. Lovino sometimes wanted to just give it to him.) However before he could, he must marry. Which wouldn't be a problem for most boys reaching the tender age of 19... However Lovino was already in love. With not one,

But two stable boys.

Talk about greedy baby, needy baby but Lovino was head over heals for a pair brothers who worked the stables on his land. The older, Dimas Fernandez with his long hair tied back in a tantalizing pony tail. Bright blue eyes and slight scarred tan skin. He was so rough and hot- it was more than enough to get Lovino worked up when he took his shirt off during work. (Lovino liked to drool at him from his window)

And then the younger, Antonio Fernandez. Very cheerful and kind but still just as hot as his brother. But Antonio was gentle... He treated the horses with such a careful hand that they obeyed him without question. Antonio had short hair that looked best after he built up a sweat and tousled it gently. And his eyes- a rare color. Like peridot.

Both amazing when separate... but together they were enough to make Lovino go mad! Lovino was madly in love with both of them but he was too start looking for a wife... And he had hardly talked to the boys- both completely unaware of his feelings!

But Lovino had a plan. He didn't want to be Lord Pyrien- not really. So, he was going to seduce the brothers and hopefully at least one of them (though how could he leave the other?) would fall for him and demand that they run away together. If his planned failed... Well there were plenty of girls willing to marry him. Even if it did mean being miserable.

000

He was going to start with Antonio. Antonio was the kinder one. The romantic one. If either of them were going to fall in love with Lovino, it would be Antonio. Lovino put on his nicest outfit and headed down to the stables.

"Hola Lovino." Antonio said while feeding the horses. "Did you come down for a ride?" He asked

"I-" Lovino blushed heavily "No. I just came down to see the horses. They're very sweet- I often mean to but somehow never do.." Antonio chuckled at this.

"Of course! I'll show you Tidra, she's very old and gently. He lead Lovino over to a great brown horse with white splotches on parts of her. "You can pet her." Antonio said. Lovino nodded and gently reached his hand out, shaking wildly (Has he mentioned, that the main reason he hasn't talked to the brother may be his fear of horses?) "Don't be scared." Antonio said coming behind him. He took his hand and pressed it too the horse petting her softly.

"Oh. She's soft." Lovino said blushing at the intimate contact.

"You're doing great." Antonio said removing his hand. "You got this." Lovino pouted, but Tidra was very soft... "Wanna meet some of the others?"

"Oh, yeah- that would be good." He said a bit dumbly. Antonio didn't seem to notice and showed Lovino the other horses. Each time Antonio helped establish first contact before pulling his hand away. "You're so good with them- the horses I mean."

"Ah, well I've been doing this for a long time. Since me and Dimas were little kids." Antonio told him. "And you're a natural. If you weren't to be a Lord I would say you would be a stable hand." Antonio thought for a moment. "I hope you aren't insulted by that."

"I- No." Lovino said after a moment "No I'm not. If all stable hands are like you-that is." Lovino added. "And I would rather be a stable hand than a Lord sometimes."

"Why?" Antonio asked "You have money and servants. And a stable hand."

"It's hard." Lovino confessed. "People expect you to be kind and charming. Even though you'd rather scream at them... You have to be polite. And handsome. And good at things like singing and dancing. But you also have to be good with money and good at sports and talk to the ladies- When you're Lord and you marry which should be life mind you. The other Lords almost expect you to have an affair. And if you don't it's weird. But if they find out you've had one you're a sinner. It's too much pressure." Lovino panted, feeling like a bag of bricks had been taken off his shoulders.

"I had no idea." Antonio said. "But then again... You don't know hunger. Not really. You don't know muscle pain from working long hours- the fear of never making enough of losing your job. Sure you don't have to be handsome- or charming. But you're always worried when you're poor."

"I wish there was a place between." Lovino said softly. "Where you always have just enough money to make you happy but not too much where people start expecting you to do big things with it or too little that you have to worry about every cent..."

"Don't we all." Antonio said. "But, you're to marry soon. That's good, right?"

"Somewhat... It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't already in love." Lovino said looking away "And it's not even someone I can marry."

"I'm sorry. If it helps... I'm in the same boat." Antonio said. "I'm in love with someone who is much too rich for me."

"My brother?" Lovino asked. It always was.

"You. My lord." Lovino stopped and looked to Antonio his heart beating hard and his cheeks flushed.

"Kiss me." Lovino ordered softly. Antonio did so without hesitation, crashing their lips together. Lovino stood on his tip toes, and Antonio held him by the upper arms as they kissed in the middle of the stables.

 _Clang!_

They broke apart in a panic. Dimas stood at the entrance, a bucket of water spilled on the floor. His blue eyes wide, even slightly hurt.

"Dimas-" Antonio started reaching out for him.

"Don't." Dimas snapped before turning and marching away.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Antonio whispered. "We shouldn't have..."

"Why not?" Lovino demanded.

"Because I know Dimas is in love with you as well."

000

Lovino had left the stable in a tizzy. Both of his stable boy loves- loved him back. The only problem now was getting them to share. Lovino walked past the river that flowed near the house. Dimas stood beside the river tossing stones and making them bounce. Lovino smiled and walked down the hill and stood next to him.

"What." Dimas asked throwing another stone.

"You're in love with me?" Lovino asked

"What's it to you?"

"You're in love with me that's what." Lovino said putting his hands on his hips.

"And you clearly have a thing for my fucking brother."

"Yes." Lovino said. "But you too." Dimas stopped throwing stones.

"Is this a game to you?" Dimas asked

"Excuse me?" "Lovino growled back.

"Are we some kind of toys to collect? Oh look brothers- I'll fuck them both and leave them broken hearted. Because it doesn't work that way. So go back to your fancy life and leave us alone. Don't play with us."

"Have you ever considered that I'm in love with both of you?" Lovino asked. "That I, a real human being have devolped romantic feelings for two people at once. Which does happen mind you. I've seen it. But just because you two are brothers... Or is it because I come from money? Whatever. You seem to think I few you as a game or a toy. But I see you as a person and I have fallen for you."

"You-" Dimas said turning to glare down at Lovino. Lovino glared back, his lower lip sticking out in a small pout. "Fuck this." He said and grabbed Lovino's cheeks and kissed him. Dimas was rougher than Antonio. His hands more callused... He bit at Lovino's lip in a way that made him heat up from the inside out. But almost as soon as it started- it ended.

"Oh..." Lovino breathed.

"If you love us. Pack, lightly mind you. Bring some cash down to the stable at midnight and we'll leave here. Start a new in a place where people won't know who we are." Dimas said. "Go."

000

Lovino immediately ran to his room and packed a small bag. He packed clothes and jewels and as much cash as he could without it being noticed. The hours seemed to tick by like years. Once the clock struck 12 he made his way out to the stables.

Both brothers waited outside with horses. "Got everything?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded. "Give it to Dimas. He'll hold it and I'll take you." Lovino handed his bag to Dimas. Dimas grabbed his wrist and Antonio grabbed the other.

"What are you-" Lovino asked but a pair of lips were already on his. It was sweet- must be Antonio. Then they were replaced by Dimas' who bit at him again. Lovino shivered as Antonio kissed his cheeks. Lovino pulled back panting.

"Sorry." Antonio said kissing one cheek.

"We want you." Dimas said.

"But we're going to wait until we're safe."

"Until then we just needed one more taste. Now, are you ready?"


End file.
